iHave Date Night
by HarmonyProductions
Summary: Sam and Freddie spend some good quality family time with their kids Aly and Kyle at the start of their day. But Freddie decides that tonight is a good date night with his wife Sam. Read the details of how they spend the day and night out Enjoy & Review


**iHave Date Night**

The day starts as usual in the Benson household, Freddie wakes up first and attempts to wake up his wife Sam. Let's just say she's a morning person in the least.

"Sammy get up.. get up.. C'mon it's a beautiful out." Freddie mentions opening their bedroom window curtain to discover it is pouring rain.

Sam smirks and says after getting out of bed,"Ah Chicago weather Why the chiz did you want me up so early?"

"Early?" He questions "Sam it's 10AM" Freddie adds glancing at the clock on his nightstand.

She groans, "Details" Sam says putting a robe over her nightgown, "Freddie it's Saturday"

"I'm aware of what day is Samantha." Freddie sighs He says getting the ironing board, "Just go get the kids ready."

Sam reminds "I'm your wife, but you don't tell what to do Benson." "Ok I'll get the kids," She relents after hearing Aly.

"Mama Mama I gotta go potty," Aly whines. Sam picks up from her new "big girl" bed after undoing the safety rail "C'mon kid let's go then." She says

Sam gives their two year old daughter Aly after seating her on her training potty. Freddie walks getting some water for the iron. Kyle like his dad loves getting up bright and early

"Why are standing by the door Mom?" Kyle asks Freddie answers, "Your sister. Time for breakfast."

Aly finishes up, grabs her stepstool and Sam helps her wash up while Freddie sits Kyle down and then gets Aly's high chair.

"What do you want to drink guys?" Freddie asks while opening the fridge door

Kyle replies, "Orange Juice Please"

"Mulk Plee-ze Daddy" Aly answers

Freddie laughs getting the drinks out, "Did you hear that Mommy? Aly wants mulk." He inquires, "What about you? What do you want Babe?"

She giggles and cooks the waffles, "I did hear that Daddy. Waffles are done." She remembers, "How 'bout coffee? Make me some Honey..please."

Freddie smirks knowing fully well, Sam was just being polite in front of the kids. Sam rolls her eyes back at him. Freddie gets everyone's drinks ready and gives it to them Sam gets everyone's food ready and serves it to them. They have a nice little family breakfast. A couple hours later after the rain cleared up. Freddie suggests some plans for the day.

Freddie questions, "Hey kids you wanna go play outside?" He notices, "Now that's it's nice and sunny out"

"Sure sounds like a plan Fredman," Sam agrees She orders, "But everybody has to get changed first okay?"

Kyle mentions "They added a new swing at the park."

"Yay c'mon Mama C'mon Daddy," Aly cheers and tries to make a break for the front door.

Freddie whispers in Sam's ear, "It's a good thing you didn't teach her how to pick locks."

"Yet just you wait," She teases while whispering in Freddie's ear then laughs

Freddie groans at his wife's comment, "Sammy C'mon man. That was like the time you were in Ju-" He pauses She punches his arm, "Freddie you know I don't want the kids to know Mama was in-well you know."

"You know the kids are right here and can hear everything your saying," Kyle reminds

Aly adds "Yeah"

"And Mom we already knew that you were in Juvie," He mentions

Sam looks angrily at Freddie, "You told them. They're just little kids." Freddie starts, "Baby I-"

Sam snaps, "Oh don't you Baby me Benson. You spoke of it." Freddie denies, "I swear I didn't."

Aly yells, "Stop!"

"Yeah no fighting in front of the kids. This sounds like an 'after we go to bed' conversation," Kyle continues

Sam sighs, "You're right kiddo."

"We're sorry guys," Freddie apologizes

Kyle responds, "It's ok and Dad didn't tell us Mamaw Pammy did." He says sternly, "Now I want you both to hug and say sorry."

"I'm sorry," they say at the same time

Freddie begins "Man we're-"

"-being reprimanded by our own son," Sam finishes

Aly giggles, "Oh kiss already"

Sam and Freddie laugh share a sweet kiss. They get dressed and head over for a quick trip the park. The Bensons all walk hand-in-hand. Sam rests her head on Freddie's lap as they sit on the park beach. He gently caresses her cheek, which prompts her to roughly grab his shirt collar and give him a good kiss on the lips.

"Uh that was uh nice.." Freddie says surprised He wonders, "Well what was that for?"

"Well ya know.." She mutters "No I don't know" He reminds Sam tries to explain without sounding too soft, girly and weak "Well just 'cause I like ya Freddie I guess.." 

"Oh just 'cause you guess you _like _me huh Benson after marriage and two kids I'd figured it'd be a whole lot more than like" He comments with a smirk

Sam laughs "Freddie c'mon you know what I really mean." She sighs and admits, "Because I love you and what a good father and husband you are."

"See now was that so difficult Baby." Freddie sneers as he watches Kyle go down the slide

She whines as she watches Aly play in the sandbox "Yes it was Honey."

"Mom Dad C'mere watch me on the swings." Kyle shouts from the swingset

Sam gets the sand out of Aly's small brown boots while Freddie walks over to Kyle with his little camcorder.

Aly greets "Hi Kyle."

"Hey kid Now y'all ready watch this?" He starts

Kyle swings higher and higher 'til he swings high enough he jumps off the swing trying to make it look cool

Freddie reproaches, "Kyle Fredward Benson. You know you're not supposed to do stuff like that." "You could've gotten hurt kid. Don't you do that again" Sam reprimands

Kyle worries, "Aww man. Am I in big trouble?'

"Definitely." Sam and Freddie say at the same time

They sit down and have a little picnic for lunch. It's just a few sandwhiches, some juice and milk. The kids love food just like their mom but why wouldn't they considering their mom is TV host and celebrity chef Samantha Benson. Kyle's consequence is to sit in time-out under the tree while Aly gets to go play some more.

"Daddy look at me look what I can do." She says does a little sumersault.

Freddie say pulling out his little camcorder. He gets the cutest video of their daughter "Nice job Sweetie."

"Good work kiddo," adds Sam then she helps Aly out with her little gynastics routine and joins in

Freddie continues taking a little video of his girls do a sort of little gymnastics routine in the grass. He captures them in amazing light, but of course he could he is a very famous director and TV producer.

They drive home a few minutes later. Sam and Freddie give both kids a bath and tuck them in for a nap.

Freddie walks up behind Sam and says, "Hey Sammy. She reponds as he wraps his arms around her shoulders, "Yeah Freddie."

"You wanna go out on date tonight?" He ponders "Hmm I guess Benson..Where to?" She wonders as she continues to go over her interview questions.

He replies slyly, "You'll see." "Dude I know I'm gonna sound like Carly on this, but I should know where we're going so I know what to wear." Sam mentions.

Freddie sighs, "Babe don't worry about it and oh Melanie and David are watching the kids tonight at their place."

Around 7PM Sam and Freddie head a few blocks down to Sam's twin sister's place.

"Later Dad." Kyle waves goodbye carrying an overnight backpack

"Bye son Be good." He reminds as his playfully messes up Kyle's preppy straight blonde locks

Aly adds, "Bye Mama Love you" She then blows her mommy a kiss

"Bye baby love you too." She kisses her cheek and fixes Aly's brown wavy locks

Melanie reassures, "They'll be fine."

"Yep they are in good hands." Her husband David adds

And off Sam and Freddie head on their date. They head to this little bar in downtown Chicago, where no papparazzi can bug them. It just happens to be Sam and Freddie's favorite bar in Chicago to play some pool, darts, video games, watch some MMA fights, and have a nice cold beer along with Sam's favorite appetizer potatoes with lots of bacon and cheese.

Freddie points at the sign "Look Sam You wanted to know where we're going right?" She responds simply "Yeah...oh Muller's bar."

"Uh huh oh here's a good parking space." He says as he parks their silver Flanken Licoln Navigator "Yep Nicole and Vinny are supposedly workin' tonight." She tells Freddie as he opens the door for her

The guy at the door checks their IDs and they head on in. Usually things stay pretty low-key, even though Sam and Freddie are famous. Most people that go there know Sam and Freddie like to have an occasional date night there. But ocassionally fans will come up to them and politely ask for a picture or an autograph after they've finished eating.

"Hey Nicky, Vinny can we get a couple beers here for me and the wife." Freddie asks while sitting at the bar "And some potatoes skins with a lot of bacon" Sam adds

"Coming up," Nicky says she slides a couple glasses of beer down their way. "And here's your potatoes skins. Extra cheese for Freddie. Extra bacon for Sam" Nicky's brother Vinny adds knowing just what they like.

"Thanks man," Sam says as she leaves him a tip. Freddie looks over at Sam "What?" She asks

"Nothing Baby I was just gonna say that you look pretty hot tonight Sammy" He compliments "Benson that was sorta sweet and you look pretty good lookin' my hubby."

Freddie snickered, "My hubby? You've haven't called me that since we first got married"

Sam slugs Freddie in the arm, "Well gee Fredward I was trying to actually be nice and give you a compliment for once and you just go and snicker"

"Sorry Sammy That was nice. I aplogize for my snicker, but does _this _make you feel better," He says as he grabs her butt and gives her a kiss on the lips. They finish up their beers and appetizers

Sam giggles, "Yeah a little you wanna play some darts?"

"M'kay, but Babe you know my aim really sucks. I mean I took AP trig and Calc and I still can't hit a stickin' bullseye." Freddie complains.

They walk over to a dartboard

She offers, "Well let me give you hand my little Freddie." Sam guides him with her body and holds him tight "Here just line it up and pull your arm back and throw" He hits the bullseye. They share a couple glances, kisses, and sips from each others' beers

"Thanks. You wanna play some pool next?" Freddie suggest

Sam considers, "Well..why not, but Benson you know I'm really bad. You wanna help you me out here man"

"Sure my wifey. I'll give you some pointers" He mentions Freddie "Rack 'em then if we wanna go 8 ball corner pocket. Put your left hand here. You line your cue up like this. And.." He says kissing her neck and moving her in his big strong arms

"Nice Fredward I'm still hungry" She says rubbing her belly Freddie raises his eyebrow, "Well when aren't I planned ahead and ordered a slice of Gallini's pie with fudge sauce."

They sit down at a booth next to each other. Sam rests her head on Freddie's shoulder. He's got his arm on the small of her back. The waitress May brings Sam her slice of pie with fudge sauce.

She says, "Here's your pie Mrs. Benson:"

"Thanks May Woah that's the pie. I didn't expect to be that big," Sam says Freddie boasts, "Huh you said that to me on our wedding night."

The waitress May laughs uncomfortably and leaves.

Freddie looks over and says "Ooh my bad I don't why I blurted that out" "Yeah your bad Benson it's the beer you made her feel weird." Sam comments eating her pie. Freddie wipes Sam's mouth.

Sam says seductively, "But you know Hon since the kids had their playtime. Maybe Mama and Daddy can _play _later tonight too." She runs her hand toward the button of his pants, but then teases him and moves back up to his shoulder. Then she gives him a passionate kiss on the lips.

Freddie abruptly asks, "Check please." He grabs her hand "First let's call and check on the kids. Then well Babe you know I can't wait to get home."

They get the check, leave the bar, call the kids say their Good nights and I love yous plus a warning to behave well for Aunt Melanie and Uncle David. They drive home and head up to their room. Before they go to bed, Sam and Freddie look out the starry night sky with a full moon.

"Nice to have a date night, It's kinda cold out." Sam mentions folding her arms. "Yeah here take this" Freddie says giving her his black leather jacket and wrapping his arms around here.

"Feel Better Sammy?" Freddie asks "Much and Dinner was ni-" She gets cut off when Freddie grabs his and kisses her"Nice" She finishes. Sam smirks grabs his hand and leads him in to their bedroom.

He closes the balcony door, picks Sam up over his shoulder much like she used to do him. He sits on the edge of their bed. Then she takes off his shirt.

"Freddie," She giggles as he kisses her neck. Sam closes the curtains. Freddie then pushes her softly on her back in their bed. She wraps her legs around his waist. They kiss He groans, "Sammy" as she kisses the spot in between his neck and collar bone.

They get under the covers and in something a litle more comfortable. Sam and Freddie have a passionate and perfectly romantic end to their date night.

The next morning. Sam wakes up laying in Freddie's arms resting her head against his chest. She's in nothing but his blue pin-stripe button up shirt from last night. She glides her hand down his torso. He's in his CK boxers caressing her back up and down with his hand

"Huh funny I knew your ring size, but I never noticed your hands were so tiny and dainty." Freddie notices holding his hand up to hers "Yeah they are small and you know I love waking up to you especially after a night like that But-" She starts "But we have to go pick up the kids" He finishes

Sam and Freddie take a shower, dry their hair, and get dressed.

Sam throws on a brown cargo jacket, a purple blouse, and some blue jeans with flat suade brown boots. She then fixes her hair in a half up half down do. And lastly applies some makeup like some foundation, brown eyeshadow, black mascara, apricot blush, and peachy pink lip gloss

Freddie fixes his usually preppy do. Freddie puts a gray cargo jacket, greeen Glaxy Wars t-shirt with some black jeans and black Diverse tenis shoes.

They get in the car and head to pick up the kids. Freddie drives. Sam and Freddie hold hands for a little bit. Their wedding rings gleam in the sunlight. Then they finally stop at Melanie's house

"Mama Daddy" Aly says running out while holding her brother's hand

Kyle "Hey what's up Mom and Dad

Freddie picks up their daughter, gives her a big hug, and says "Hey Sweetie" "Hi Buddy" He greets his son messing up

"Hey my little ladybug" Sam greets as she gets Aly from Freddie and "Hi kid" Sam adds as she hugs her son"

They thank Melanie and David and head home with a nice start to the say.


End file.
